


Revelations

by TaymeeLove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Facebook Prompt, Hand Job, I'm Going To Hell For This, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, emplied babysitter!Castiel / pizza man!Dean, implied bottom Cas, implied sub cas, perversion of bible verses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6803623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaymeeLove/pseuds/TaymeeLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr post prompted in a facebook post.</p><p>"My parents are both Pastors and once I was fucking this one dude who's dad was the Pastor of the rival church and he whispered "talk biblical to me" so I started reciting Psalms 23 and we ended up getting into a competition of who could recite the most bible versus before they cummed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations

It was a few weeks before school started back up at Christ the King Boarding school, Castiel was listening to Switchfoot in his headphones when he first thought he might be going to hell. 

 

Just two weeks before school started and he had gotten the letter letting him knew who his new roommate would be for senior year. Dean Winchester. He didn't know who that was so he went onto the internet and searched the name. Results kept coming up for a John Winchester, head Pastor at Lawrence Heights Christian Church. Castiel sighed. He was the son of the head Priest, Chuck, at Holy Family Catholic Church just outside of Lawrence in Eudora, Kansas, the school always put the children of the Preachers together until a student acted out and one of them would have to move. He hated it. 

 

This Dean kid looked like trouble himself though so Castiel didn't think he would have to switch rooms in the middle of the year, so that at least was a win. 

 

Dean was seen in many of the pictures wearing an old tan leather jacket with a plaid flannel underneath and ripped jeans that were covered in something black, Castiel assumed motor oil since the car in front of the church looked like a fairly old car. 

 

He left google and started looking at Facebook. What he saw there proved his thoughts of Dean being trouble. He had pictures of him shirtless with at least ten different girls flirting on each of the pictures. 

 

Castiel sighed and closed his laptop. "This is going to be a long year," Castiel said out loud to no one. 

 

When school started Castiel's suspicions were answered. 

 

He was walking to his room with his first load of stuff for school since he wouldn't be back home until months from now during the first break. He heard the music halfway down the hall of the dormitory and winced praying it wasn't coming from his room. As he walked further down the hall the music was getting louder. Heavy drums and voices screaming through the corridor. He got to his door and sighed. The music was from his roommate, of course. He put his key in the lock and entered the room. 

 

Dean was sitting on what he claimed as his bed shirtless going through something on his laptop. He looked up when he heard the door open and turned the music down to an acceptable volume to talk over instead of yell. 

 

"Sorry, I like to unpack to Underoath it makes me do it faster. Do you need help? Hi, I'm Dean." 

 

Castiel stared for a few seconds trying to train his eyes not to sin. He had never had this problem before and he wasn’t sure what to make of it. "Sure, I'm Castiel, the rest of my stuff is in my Crown Vic outside." 

 

"I'll call you Cas," Dean stated like there was no way around it before he whistled when they reached the car, "No offence Cas, but this car sucks." 

 

"Thanks," Castiel deadpanned. 

 

The next few months weren't any better. Dean played his music loud and he had at least one friend in the room at all times of day, sometimes even after curfew. Then just after return from winter break it stopped. Dean was more acceptable of Castiel's quirks and didn't play his music as loud, and started playing more of his old school rock then the new metal that Dean said Underoath would be considered. The guys and girls stopped coming around as much next and that's when it happened. When it started. 

 

The looks. The stares. It was like Dean was studying him. Seeing inside. Dean walked around shirtless more like he was trying to show off for Cas, begging for Castiel to see him. 

 

Castiel for his side, stared right back. Then after spring break it happened. 

 

"Dean, please turn your music down, I need to study for midterms," Castiel begged. 

 

"No, I thought you trusted God to give you the information you need," Dean pushed stalking forward slowly to Castiel's bed where he was studying Geography. 

 

"I do, but that doesn’t mean He has to tell me where Ethiopia and Libya are," Castiel bit back. Dean was the son of a Pastor he shouldn't talk like that. 

 

Dean reached the bed and grabbed the book our of Castiel's hand throwing it over to his bed and crawling into Castiel's bed with him. 

 

"Wh-what are you doing?" Castiel asked but Dean didn't answer. He was just staring into Castiel's deep blue eyes like he could find all the answers. Castiel cocked his head to the side. 

 

"You're so cute like that," Dean sighed before he decided to do something with the feeling's he was having hoping the Father's son would return them. He gently pressed his lips to Castiel's. 

 

Castiel froze. He didn't think Dean felt that way about him, but more importantly he didn't think he should feel that way towards Dean. 

 

Saying Castiel was having trouble leaving his studies and accepting Dean's advances Dean changed his approach and recited Psalms 23- 

 

"The Lord is my shepherd, I lack nothing." Dean started, moving to lay Cas on his back and hovering over him. 

 

"He makes me lie down in green pastures, He leads me beside quiet waters, He refreshes my soul." Dean started peppering kisses all over Castiel's face and neck. 

 

"He guides me along the right paths for His name’s sake. Even though I walk through the darkest valley, I will fear no evil, for you are with me," 

 

"Your rod and your staff, they comfort me," Dean whispered in Castiel's ear and gently pressed on Castiel's growing erection. 

 

"You prepare a table before me in the presence of my enemies. You anoint my head with oil; my cup overflows. Surely your goodness and love will follow me all the days of my life," 

 

Dean took a breath and licked the edge of Castiel's ear before changing the last verse for Castiel to understand him better, "and I will dwell in the house of Castiel forever." 

 

Castiel's breath hitched. He knew he should not enjoy Dean whispering him bible verses. He knew he should not enjoy Dean touching him the way he was. He knew he should not like Dean's lips on him this much. 

 

"Th- This is wrong, Dean." 

 

"No it's not Cas, just give in. You know you want me to. Tell me to stop and I will," Dean said pushing his hand down a little harder on Castiel's boner. 

 

"Don't you realize that those who do wrong will not inherit the Kingdom of God? Don't fool yourselves. Those who indulge in sexual sin, or who worship idols, or commit adultery, or are male prostitutes, or practice homosexuality..." Castiel looked smug at remembering the First Corinthians verse. Chuck made sure it was one that he knew. 

 

"You know Cas, most Christian scholars actually believe they were talking about pedophilia not homosexuality, that the verse has been mistranslated. Also you forgot the next part," Dean leaned in and whispered in Castiel's ear again so he understood better to not pick and choose bible versus, "'And such were some of you. But you were washed, you were sanctified, you were justified in the name of the Lord Jesus Christ and in the Spirit of our God'" 

 

"Oh," was all Cas could say, if Dean says there's nothing wrong with that their doing, or will do, that he'll believe it. Nothing evil could feel as good as Dean's hands and lips on him. "Okay." 

 

"Do you want me to stop?" Dean asked pulling the zipper on Castiel's jeans down and running a finger along his penis through his boxers. 

 

"It is immoral for me to spill my seed without the means of procreation," Castiel said breathlessly, it was becoming harder and harder to say no to Dean. No pun intended. 

 

"No it's not. Live a little." Dean started kissing his way down Castiel's naked chest, he wasn't sure when he lost his shirt buy he wasn't going to complain. Especially not when Dean's tongue ran over his nipple. Castiel moaned and arched his back up towards Dean. 

 

Dean was glad he didn't turn down his music. Who knew his goody-two-shoes roommate would be so loud. 

 

Dean continued his kisses, licks, and nibbles all the way down Castiel's smooth torso. He reached Castiel's pants and pulled them down, freeing his erection to start pumping his hand up and down it. 

 

"Oh god, Oh fuck, Oh Dean" Castiel repeated like a prayer. 

 

"You naughty boy, 'It opened its mouth to utter blasphemies against God'," Dean groaned the Revelations verse darkly into Castiel's ear. Castiel's orgasm surprised him. The sound of Dean's voice in his ear. The way he spoke the words. Calling him a naughty boy. Reminding him of his sins he was committing. Castiel knew then there was no way he wasn't going to hell. Knew there was no way in hell, heaven, or purgatory that they weren't doing that again, cause he wanted to. God he wanted to. He wished he could again right now. 

 

They hooked up at least once a week after that. Castiel was becoming more and more comfortable with Dean, and Dean was becoming well versed in the bible verses. Each time he and Cas would see who could quote the most verses before they orgasmed. Each time Dean won out. Castiel couldn't hold himself together after Dean quoted Revelations, even if there was no hands on him at the time. Dean used this tidbit of knowledge against him as often as he could, often just walking up to Castiel in the middle of his studies saying a verse into Castiel's ear after licking up the lobe and biting the cartilage, Castiel always came. 

 

Over the next few months Castiel started to watch porn. He wanted to be able to touch Dean the way Dean touched him. He wanted to be the one teaching Dean something. He wanted Dean to be his first. 

 

"Dean, have you seen this yet?" Castiel asked handing Dean his laptop with a video cued up to watch. 

 

The cheesy music started to play but as soon as Dean saw the blonde with pigtails answer the door for the pizza she ordered Dean knew what he was watching. He looked up at Castiel to see which he wanted to be. 

 

"I think the baby is asleep and I'm in the mood for some extra meaty pizza." 

 

After Castiel's butt was red and sore in more ways than one. They had laughed at Castiel being surprised again by his orgasm when Dean quoted Revelations again before getting dressed and turning the music Dean was playing down. They had just settled dressed in their separate beds with books in hand when the RA knocked. 

 

"Whatcha doin?" Garth asked them from the door. 

 

Castiel looked up at Dean from his book, he was glad he grabbed the calculus book and held it correctly, to see how the Pastor's son would answer the question. 

 

"We were just talking about ordering pizza and seeing who can quote the bible better. Castiel here is very fond of Revelations." Dean replied with a smirk and eyes dancing not missing the deep breath Castiel took. 

 

Castiel blushed and looked down at his book and thought, "Yea, I'm definitely going to hell, but at least Dean said he'd save me a seat in the throne room."

**Author's Note:**

> Should I add in the sexy times with the babysitter and pizza man cause I just came up with the idea for it.....


End file.
